Alone Together
by Abow123
Summary: Daryl meets a girl in the woods and doesn't know why but feels drawn to her after he saves her life. I don't own the walking dead. Just Olivia! We will rate it M just in case who knows what will happen in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**I havent written in a very long time but I recently became interested in the walking dead and I wanted to give Daryl a little more then just being a hot guy with a bow and arrow...I just posted one chapter and its short because i am unsure if i even have it in me to do this anymore, give me some input and let me know what everyone thinks! If some people like it i will keep it going!**

Daryl closed the cell after he walked out and locked it up. He handed the key to Rick and looked at him "Don't know why we gotta lock her up like some damn animal," he muttered. Rick sighed and looked at him

"Daryl we don't know her." he said putting his hand on his hip and looking at his now friend in the eyes. "We just can't take the risk, we don't know what she's capable of." He finished quickly.

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked at Rick "I know she's capable of saving my ass, cus she sure as hell did it back there, SHE got me back in one piece, never thought I would say it but there was way to many walkers out there for me to handle alone" he blurted out. Rick tried to think of the right thing to say.

"We are just taking the proper precautions to take care of our own" Rick finally said something that sounded right to him. Daryl nodded and slung his bow over his shoulder.

"I'll take watch" he stated walking towards the cell block door, Glenn was just walking out zipping up his jacket and looked at both men confused.

"Thought watch was mine tonight, plus Daryl haven't you been out all day?" He said looking to Daryl and then to Rick. All Daryl did was walk out the cellblock and pull the door closed.

"Let me know when she wakes up!" Daryl yelled back to them. Glenn looked over at Rick who shook his head as he walked back to his cell and pulled the curtain.

The day before

Merle insisted that he come with Daryl on his mission to get some more baby food for Judith, but Daryl wouldn't let him. He wanted to be alone for five damn minutes, just to think and breath and get some space. Never thought he would ever consider running through a forest hiding from walkers would be getting away but it was.

He was also partly looking for the Governor, he didn't want anyone to know that, especially Merle. That bastard nearly killed his brother and he wasn't going to get away with it. As he was deep in thought about what he would do if he found him he heard the snap of a branch, he turned quickly and had his crossbow pointed in the direction of the snap, he was staring at a women, a women he had never seen.

"Lower yours and ill lower mine," she said quickly. She was holding a shotgun pointed right at Daryl's face. He nodded slowly and lowered the bow.

"Thought you were a walker w'sall" he spit onto the ground. She looked around and then back at him. "You alone?" he asked.

She glared at him and lowered her weapon and but still kept her finger on the trigger. "Why are you gonna rob me if I am?" she asked. He chuckled a little bit and looked around "Are you alone?" she asked.

"Why? Ya gonna rob me?" he asked laughing a little bit. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm alone, I have been for about three months now" she said quickly, as mean as she wanted to be to protect herself she really missed talking to someone, this was her first real human contact in three months and it was nice to see a person and have them actually talk to you and not just grunt and try to chase after you and make you dinner.

He hung his head, how could a woman this small be out here on her own. "S'yer name?" he asked looking at her through his long hair. She slung the gun over her shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm Olivia, and you?"

"Daryl"

"Nice to meet you Da…" she stopped in the midst of his name and picked her gun up and he felt a bullet wiz by his head. He looked at her with complete shock but then realized that he wasn't her target.

"The fuck?" he turned around and saw a group of walkers heading towards them, about ten.

"A man let them out of a trailer! I don't know how long he has been watching us but I didn't hear a car" she said as he stood beside her now shooting an arrow straight through the head of a walker. Olivia leaned the gun against the tree and pulled a giant knife out of her boot and charged, he did the same. After taking them down he looked at her out of breath.

"We need to go now!" he said looking at her she bent down to grab her gun and the next thing she knew an arrow went straight into her shoulder. She looked up at the man she just met who looked over in horror and stared through the woods. He heard footsteps running in the other direction and knew it was one of The Governor's henchmen. He didn't want to stick around to find out though. He looked down at the girl who was going into shock. He grabbed the shotgun and then the girl. He slung her over the opposite side of his shoulder and started to run.

Olivia was going in and out of consciousness. She would open her eyes and see the ground, then muddy boots; she knew she was moving she just didn't know how. She heard a whistle and then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol walked up to Daryl who was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the guard tower. She sat down next to him and rested her arms on the railings. He looked over at her with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"How are you doing?" she asked. He shrugged. "Okay someone is not chatty today" she said staring down at the ground. It was dark out and a little chilly so she pulled her sweater around her chest. They were silent for a minuet until he finally spoke up.

"How's Merle?" Daryl asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Always so concerned for others" she said with a chuckle "He's fine, sleeping. I am going to join him soon, we were on watch all day" she finished. He nodded.

"Ya know Carol I'm happy ya let Merle in, he may not be the most level headed guy, but he wont hurt ya like Ed did" Daryl said taking his last hit from his cigarette and putting it out next to him. Carol smiled and nodded, she knew Merle was difficult and he might have a temper but he would never lay a hand on her and he, just like Daryl would die to protect her.

"I know Daryl, I know" she said softly.

"How's the girl?" he asked.

"Still asleep, I went in and checked on her with Maggie a little bit ago, she is sound asleep, poor thing probably hasn't slept good in months" Carol sighed and shook her head. "Hopefully the group votes for her to stay" she added. Daryl looked over at her confused.

"It shouldn't even be a vote, she's barely five foot tall and has been out there on her own for months, don't ya think she deserves a little bit of…" Daryl trailed off.

"Stability?" Carol asked.

"Yea, that's the word" he nodded. "She needs to be here" he finished off lighting up another cigarette.

"You think she's cute," Carol said nudging her elbow into Daryl's side. He looked over at her and shot her a glare. She was cute though; she was maybe five foot tall, probably a hundred pounds with long brown hair and amazing green eyes. He shook his head.

"No, she just needs to feel safe" he said shaking his head. He didn't think like that, he never did. All he needed to think about was keeping everyone safe and surviving as long as he could.

"What ever you say Daryl" Carol said standing up. "Its freezing out here, I'm going in, see ya in the morning" she said patting his shoulder and climbing down the ladder. He didn't even respond, he just stared out into the distance and looked at the few walkers still leaning up against the fence growling. This was gonna be a long boring night.

The sun started to come up and Daryl needed some coffee and he was down to his last smoke. He climbed down and met Glenn at the door.

"Get some rest" Glenn said slapping Daryl's shoulder as he walked past. Daryl just nodded and walked through the door. He walked straight over to the coffee pot where he poured himself a large cup. He turned around and leaned again the counter and watched as Hershel walked over to him.

"Morning Daryl" Hershel said happily. Daryl nodded. "The girl woke up a little this morning," Hershel added.

"Really? She okay?" Daryl asked. Hershel laughed and nodded.

"Knew that would get ya talkin, and yes she's fine, a bit confused, she thought you were fake," He poured himself a cup of coffee too. Daryl looked confused.

"How's er arm?" He said staring down at his cup.

"The arrow came out clean and it doesn't look like there will be an infection" Hershel said positively. Daryl flashed a small smile and started to walk over to the cellblock door.

"Might as well go check on er" Daryl opened the door and walked through.

The cell door was open now and the girl was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him and smiled. Her shoulder wrapped up.

"thanks" she said shyly. He nodded. "I didn't even know what happened, I thought maybe I was dreaming you" she looked at her hands, which were now sitting, in her lap.

"Naw, I'm more like a nightmare," he said quickly. She looked up at him and cracked a small smile.

"So do I need to leave?" she asked "I know people don't like to let new comers into their camps, another mouth to feed, another person to worry about." she trailed off.

"Naw, I'm not gonna let um send ya back out there on yer own" he sipped his coffee. "Do ya want some?" he asked. She looked up.

"Is that coffee?" she asked in pure shock. He nodded. "Oh my god I didn't even know that existed anymore," she said in a whisper. He laughed.

"I'll be right back, sit tight" he said as he walked away.

Daryl walked into the makeshift kitchen and poured her a glass when rick and Michone walked in.

"Is the girl up?" rick asked. Daryl looked over and nodded.

"Her names Olivia and yea, she's up" he said facing the two of them. "And she ain't goin anywhere unless I say so, if she turns out to be bad news I'll kill er myself, but until then she stays" he said matter of factly before walking back into the cellblock.

She was lying down when he walked back in and he quietly set the cup down on the little table in the room. She sat up and looked at him.

"Sorry didn't mean ta scare ya," he said leaning up against the wall. "Now your gonna stay here, that is if ya want to, but I will tell ya right now ya try any kinda funny shit and your gone, if I don't kill ya first" he said crossing his arms looking and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "These people are my family and I ain't gonna let nothing happen to them on my watch." He added. She nodded and went to speak but that's when she heard it. A sound she hadn't heard in a good two years.

"Is that a baby crying?" she asked him in astonishment. He nodded.

"That's our lil ass kicker, Judith"

"Can I see her?" she asked tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I dunno" Daryl said nervously, he knew she couldn't hurt him but Judith was another story, he didn't want anything to happen to that baby girl. "Don't try anything, its Rick's kid and if he thinks anything is goin on you'll be out fast," he said walking towards the door. Olivia sat there still in shock, she didn't think there were any babies left in this terrible world. He turned and looked at her. "Ya comin?" he said looking over his shoulder. She got up and followed him out of the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

She stood there in awe while staring at the blonde girl holding the baby. "She's beautiful," she murmured. Carl looked at her.

"That's my sister, her name's Judith, wanna hold her?" he asked. Beth and Daryl shot her a dirty look. Olivia saw this and politely declined.

"Don't think my arms strong enough at the moment, maybe later" she said kindly. Carl nodded and walked away leaving them standing there.

"Well I gotta feed her," Beth said sweetly. "My names Beth by the way, its nice to meet you Olivia" she said whizzing past the two. Daryl looked at Olivia and shrugged.

"You healthy enough to head down to the tombs with me, I need to burn some walker bodies and I need someone to hold the flash light and watch my back" he looked at her. She knew she had to earn her keep and would do what ever it would take to let these people know she wasn't a bad person. She nodded and followed him down the hall to the cellblock door.

"Where are you two going?" Hershel asked looking at them. Daryl slung is crossbow over his shoulder.

"To the tombs so we can clear some bodies" he said still walking.

"Sure she's okay to do that?" Hershel asked. Daryl looked at the small girl.

"I'm only holding the flash light and watching his back" she said eagerly "I need to help all of you with anything you need, you all saved my life." She said looking at the old man. He nodded as if giving her permission to go and she followed Daryl out the door and closed it behind her.

"I think he likes er!" Merle said coming out from behind a door. Hershel turned around and looked at him. "I mean, little bastard deserves to get some instead of just running round savin all our Asses" he sat down on the bench next to Hershel.

"Not exactly the way I would have worded it, but your right Daryl has done a lot for everyone and deserves a little happiness"

Carol came up behind and set her arms on Merles shoulders and he looked up at her. "Lets just hope it doesn't take him as long as it took you," she said squeezing a little bit. He chuckled and tilted his head up and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You sure were safe down here?" Olivia asked turned corners carefully behind Daryl. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her.

"Ya wanna go back?" he said in an annoyed tone. She shook her head no, and probably looked like a scared little kid. "Then ya were fine" he said as he continued to walk. She followed him closely still. The stopped at a door and Daryl opened it up. He led her in and closed the door. She looked around.

"There's no bodies in here?" she said looking around confused.

"Ya I know" he said locking the door and resting his crossbow against the wall. She backed against the opposite wall and looked at him nervously.

"Just don't kill me," she said quietly. He looked at her and started laughing as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Ya think I brought ya down here to kill ya?" He said lighting it up.

"That or…" she stopped and looked at him.

"Look I may not be the best guy, but I would never but my hands on a women" he looked at her angrily. "My pa did that enough to my ma before she died, that's not me, got it?" he asked glaring at her. She shook her head in agreement.

"So if your not gonna kill me or….then what are we down here for?" she said relaxing a little, for some reason she trusted this guy, she doubted he would save her life to bring her back here and kill her or have his way with her.

"I don't know a damn thing about ya, and if I'm gonna stand up for ya, you gotta give me a basic run down, let me know some stuff about you, maybe I can find a use for ya" he said sitting down against the wall. She slid down as well and looked at him.

"Okay then. Where do I start?" she said almost to her self. "Well I was born in a little town in West Virginia, my daddy left when I was 10, my mom hated me and everything that reminded her of him. Soon as I turned 18 I hit the road, moved to Atlanta to go to school, buried myself in debt that I never thought I would get out of, guess that doesn't matter anymore" she stopped, she let everything she just told this stranger sink in, in her own mind.

"What'd ya go to college for?" he snapped her out of her own thoughts.

"Oh, I'm a. Well I was a nurse" she said looking up at him and into his eyes.

"A nurse that's good, ya can help Hershel when we have an emergency" he said exhaling smoke from his mouth. Olivia nodded eagerly.

"Yea absolutely anything you guys need I'll do" she said still staring at him. He looked down. he was uncomfortable. "what did you do for a living?" she asked. He turned his eyes up to her.

"We ain't talkin bout me wer talkin about you" he snapped. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Okay what else do you want to know?" she asked sweetly.

"How old are ya?"

"25" she replied.

"how'd ya survive out there on yer own?" he asked. She shrugged and sighed.

"I guess instincts just kicked in, I knew what to do if I got hurt and I just survived" she said tears rolling down her cheeks now. "Sometimes I wonder about my mom, what happened to her, if she's walking around out there like one of them, or if someone put her down" she looked away from him now, she hadn't let any emotions show in months why was she letting them out now, to this man who didn't seem like he knew what emotions were. They were silent for a few minuets, till he finally spoke up.

"Well I know ya know how to shoot, would you mind taking watch if we needed?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all"

"Would you protect Judith and Carl?" he asked she nodded again.

"With my life" she added.

"Even though ya don't know them and they aint yer kids?"

"Kids are our only hope for a future" she replied sadly. He nodded and stood up. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Is this interview over, do I got the job?" she asked smiling a little. His side of his mouth tilted up and he looked at her.

"I'll have to talk it over with Rick but I think your okay" he said putting his bow over his shoulder. She stood and followed him, as he was about to unlock the door she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you bring me down here?" she asked. He turned and looked at her.

"Wasn't sure if I was gonna have ta kill ya" he said honestly "And plus all those people up there, this is one place I come to get away and think, and I needed to figure ya out, make sure you weren't out ta get us" he said as he reached up and unlocked the door. He pointed his bow out and peeked around the doorframe.

"Clear" he said walking out. She followed him and shut the door behind her.

She sat there quietly while Daryl talked to Rick, Michone, Merle, Carol and Hershel. Daryl would sneak a look over at her every once and a while. Something about him made her smile. She wanted to know him, more then anything just be around him. Maybe it was just because he saved her life and she felt an attachment to him. But she couldn't help feeling like it was so much more then that.

"Well you made the decision already little brother" Merle said looking at Daryl. "You think she's alright, I say she can stay," he added. Daryl nodded and rested his hand on Merles shoulder.

"A nurse would be a great asset to our camp" Hershel added "I could use the help, not so quick on my feet anymore" he said patting his leg. Rick nodded.

"Everyone agrees then?" Rick asked. He looked around as everyone nodded. Daryl looked over at Olivia and stared for a few seconds, this was a pretty girl there was no denyin that, but he had to keep it together, this wasn't a time for love. In fact love was a waste of time. He didn't see anything wrong with having someone to keep him company at night though. That thought started to travel down a different road when Carol brought him back to reality.

"So are you going to tell her or should I?" the small lady asked. Daryl looked down at her.

"You do it, I aint got time for it, gotta make sure the fence is holding up" he said looking back at the small girl one more time and then his crossbow was over his shoulder and he was out the door. Carol looked at Merle and then over to the girl. She smiled a warm smile and walked towards her.

"Welcome to our group honey" Carol said sitting across from her. Olivia was so happy she grabbed Carol's hand and squeezed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said honestly tears forming in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl was outside and the sun was getting ready to set. He was standing and admiring his work on the fence. He rigged it up pretty good and was proud of his help. Merle had helped too of course. They waited at the gate for Glenn and Maggie to get back from a run.

"So little bro" Merle looked at him. "that girl owes you her life, you should probably let her repay you" he said with a wink. Daryl looked over at Merle and rolled his eyes.

"Your sick" he said as he ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Your running around here all up tight, I'm getting some and so is Carol look how happy we are. And Glenn and Maggie act like life is a fuckin Disney movie with all these dead bastards running around, its cause were getting laid little brother!" Merle exclaimed. Daryl shot him a dirty look.

"I don't know her Merle" Daryl said resting his arm on the chain link fence.

"HA" Merle burst out a hearty laugh "Like that shit matters anymore! Brother, you aren't guaranteed tomorrow, so why not get your rocks off today?!" Merle said laughing some more. Daryl was so relieved to see Maggie and Glenn pulling up. He ran over and opened the gate happy that he could end the conversation with Merle. He held on the back on the SUV as it drove up the driveway. Happy he didn't have to talk to Merle anymore. After helping everyone get supplies inside he decided to slip down to the shower room. He realized he hadn't taken one since the morning before he left.

"That aint gonna make a girl wanna drop her pants for ya!" he heard Merles voice in his head and walked faster to the shower.

"Shut up!" he mumbled to himself.

Daryl turned the corner into the bathroom. He ran smack into Olivia in a towel.

She had her knife out inches away from his throat.

"Ya kill me they'll kick ya out for sure!" he said pushing her hand away. She gripped the towel tightly with one hand. He looked at her shoulder at her wound.

"I..I didn't mean to..I didn't know it was you" she stammered.

"It's fine" he said moving around her. "Now get out so I can take a shower" he demanded. She turned.

"Ya know I am so grateful you saved me, if there is anything you need I'll do it" she blurted out. He turned and looked at her. She now had her clothes in her hand and Merles thoughts raced through his head. He stepped towards her and then stopped.

"Just go, yer fine" he said turning around and she stood there for a second and watched as he took his shirt off. He realized she hadn't left and turned back to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked defensively.

"No, no, just I saw your tattoos and…good night Daryl" she said and quickly she was out the door. He turned the water on and stripped down. He let the warm water run over his body and leaned his head against the wall.

Olivia hurried back to her cell and pulled the curtain closed. She pulled her pants up and then she sat on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. She sat there for a few seconds her head in her hands. She couldn't figure out why this man was so cold. Sure the world had pretty much ended but most of the other people here were friendly. She laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Daryl was walking out of the shower room and back to the cellblock when he came across Glenn, who was getting ready to go on watch.

"Evening" Glenn said with a small nod. Daryl nodded back and continued to walk.

"Hey Glenn" Daryl said turning to look at him. Glenn turned around facing Daryl now. "Are ya happy?" Daryl asked. Glenn was sort of confused by his question

"um, yea" he said with a shrug, "As happy as I can be" he added. Daryl sighed.

"And your happy because of Maggie?" Daryl asked, now looking at the floor, afraid to make eye contact. Glenn cracked a smile from ear to ear.

"In this shitty world, where nothing makes sense, she helps me get through every day, I don't know what I would do if I lost her" Glenn replied honestly. Daryl nodded. "Is everything okay Daryl?" Glenn asked.

"Yea..G'night Glenn" Daryl said walking into the cellblock and closing it quietly behind him so he wouldn't wake Judith.

Daryl laid down on his bed and looked up at the bottom of the top bunk. He heard giggling coming from Carol and Merles cell. He rolled his eyes and tried to pull the flat pillow over his face. He could still here them. He knew they weren't doing it on purpose, but it made him crazy. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Maybe he could just go talk to her. He was bored and sure she would gladly talk with him. He stood up and walked towards the door. Ya stupid idiot, girls probably asleep he thought. He stopped and shook his head. So many new people have come in and out of this prison why now, was he lonely and why now did he want someone to keep him company. He could just make up a reason that he went to talk to her. He heard a noise, ya that would work. He pulled the sheet and made a sharp left turn out of the cell. He slammed right into the girl he was going to see.

"Cant be just running around here at all hours of the night" Daryl whispered angrily at her. She looked up at him.

"I.. I'm sorry, I was going to get a sip of water," she said shyly, "I don't need one I'll go back to my cell," she said turning around quickly.

"No, no just come on lets get ya some water" he said apologetically. "I'm kinda thirsty too" he turned towards the kitchen with Olivia following behind. "sit down, I'll get it" he said walking over to the sink and getting them both some water.

"Thanks" she said sweetly as she sipped the water. He sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a few staring everywhere but at each other.

"I'm not good with people," he finally whispered. She looked at him through the moonlight. "I never have been really" he took a sip of his water now. She nodded. "I don't know how to act, or how to get close to people, the closest person to me in this world is Merle. He's my brother, my own flesh and I don't even hardly like em," Daryl said now looking away from her.

"I don't expect you to like me, or even be nice to me, I'm just grateful you saved my life" Olivia said honestly thankful. "And like I said down stairs, if there is anything you need anything, I'll do it, to show my gratitude to you and your friends" He let her words sink in and finally looked at her.

"So if I just want yer company?" he asked. She looked at him with a shocked expression. "Ya wont tell anyone, make me look stupid" he was so embarrassed. She could see his cheeks getting red, and the room was very dim. She reached over and rested her hand on his. He pulled back a little but let her fingertips stay rested on his knuckles.

"I won't tell a soul," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"So…" Olivia knew it was going to be awkward now. He stared at her.

"See now it's just weird" he hung his head.

"No!" she said standing up and sitting next to him now. He looked at her and scooted away a little bit. She sighed. "Sorry" she said standing up. He grabbed her elbow and she looked down at him.

"Just come with me," he said standing up. She followed him out of the room and down the cellblock. They walked up the steps and into his cell. "Will you…" he stopped and looked at her. She looked right back at him eager to see what he had to say. "I just don't sleep well at night," he said putting his hand on his face and letting out a deep sigh.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" she asked quickly. He looked up at her horrified.

"No…didn't say that" he shot back quickly. They stood there in awkward silence. "Maybe if ya slept on the top bunk" he replied quietly.

"I can do that," she said softly.

She climbed up the rungs and got into the bed. She lay there staring right up at the ceiling and he settled into his bed. It was silent and dark and neither of them slept.

"Ya cold?" Daryl asked.

"A little, but I'll be okay" she responded.

"Want me to get ya another blanket?" he asked peeking his head out from under the bed. She looked down and was inches away from his face.

"Oh no" she muttered. He looked up at her and couldn't stop staring.

"Ya could come down with me," he said quickly. Her mouth was open in shock. "Never mind" he said but before he could say anything else she was standing on the ground in front of him. She looked at him shyly. He stood up and let her get in the bed so she was closer to the wall and he was closer to the cell door. She curled up and faced the wall. He laid there on his back with his arms above his head. The next thing he knew his eyes were closed and he was drifting off into a deep sleep.

Dreams were running through his sleepy mind, something he hadn't done in a while. He was having a pleasant one when he was rudely woken up by a slap across the face.

"WAKE UP CASANOVA" Merle said with a loud laugh following. Daryl shot up and hit his head on the top bunk. At this point Olivia was up and backed into the corner, Merles yelling scared her.

"The hell was that for ya bastard?" Daryl said rubbing his head.

"Did ya get some?" Merle said ignoring Daryl's question.

"I don't think that's yer business" Daryl was glaring at Merle now.

"You mean you slept in bed with my baby brother and didn't put out!"

Olivia stared at Merle with wide eyes not sure what to say. Daryl stood up and looked at Merle.

"You keep your mouth shut Merle nothin happened and nothins gonna happen" Daryl said pushing past his brother. Olivia just sat there still silent while Merle stood there looking at her.

"Ya know girly, ya want some advice?" Merle asked.

"I don't know if I do," she said quietly. He looked at her shocked.

"Yer a smart ass, just like my brother, no wonder he likes you" Merle said with a laugh. "But I'm gonna give ya some advice anyways, he's not gonna make the first move so you gotta. Daryl was a wild boy before this shit storm started. Don't get me wrong he was always quiet but them ladies love the strong silent type. I guess there ain't a lotta women around here to give ya competition so you don't gotta worry about any girlies trying to steal his attention" Merle rested his hand on the wall of the cell. "But here's the deal, you keep my brother happy and I'll keep yer little sleep overs under wraps I know how private Daryl is" Merle looked at the girl.

"If anything happened why do we need to keep it quiet it's not like anyone would be upset would they?" Olivia asked curiously, she didn't think Daryl had a girlfriend.

"Ya see ever since Rick went a little crazy people round here been looking to Daryl for leadership, so if they think your getting into his head then he won't be taken as seriously" Merle whispered. Olivia went to speak but just as she did carol came up and put her hand on Merle's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Course it is darlin, Olivia and I were just talking about how hungry we were" Merle said smiling at Carol.

"Well good breakfast is ready" Carol said walking down the steps.

"Right behind ya" Merle called out. "Keep it quiet girly, think of your self as a mistress, and protecting these people is like his wife. Ya gotta keep um happy with out interfering with his home life" Merle said the last part as he walked away. He got the steps and stopped and winked at her and continued walking. Olivia sat there and took in everything that Merle just said unsure about what to do.

Daryl was sitting down at the table eating some oatmeal when Merle came up and sat next to him.

"I made sure she would give it up," Merle whispered. Daryl set his spoon down and looked at Merle.

"Why would ya go stickin yer nose somewhere it don't belong?" Daryl whispered back. He looked pissed.

"I'm looking out for ya lil bro" Merle said grabbing the back of Daryl's neck.

"We'll keep yer mouth shut next time! I can take care of my damn self" Daryl slammed his fists onto the table and stood up. Merle sat there mouth hanging open and watched as Daryl stormed out of the room. Carol looked over at Merle and gave him a concerned look. Merle shrugged and took Daryl's bowl of oatmeal and finished it up.

Olivia finally shook off her talk with Merle enough for her to walk down and join the others for breakfast.

"Olivia I'm glad your up" Maggie said walking over to her. "I could really use your help today"

" Yea sure, anything you guys need" Olivia said smiling sweetly; she could feel Merle looking at her.

"Alright eat some breakfast and meet me outside when your done" Maggie replied happily as she bounced off out the door to meet Glenn. Olivia walked over to Carol who handed her a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee.

"Eat up were gonna need your strength today" Carol said with a motherly smile.

After breakfast Olivia headed outside where she saw Maggie talking to the others, Daryl was part of that group.

"Okay so Rick and Michone you take the front, Maggie and I will go to the left and Olivia you go with Daryl to the right around the back" Glenn said looking at the group. Daryl didn't say a word and just started walking away so Olivia had no choice but to just follow him. He was walking fast and she jogged to catch up to him.

"Mind telling me what were doing?" She asked. He kept walking.

"Reinforcing fences," he replied coldly with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. She just nodded and follows him around the right side of the prison.

It was a very rainy dreary day and even though it was probably ten am it looked more like seven pm.

"Just tell

Me what you need me to do" Olivia said trying to get him to talk to her. He didn't say anything thought. She was getting irritated now. She hadn't done anything wrong and he was treating her like she wasn't there.

"Look, I don't know why you let Merle get under your skin! After his advice he gave me this morning" he cut her off before she could even finish.

"You'd be a fool to take advice from Merle" Daryl's husky voice replied.

"Maybe, maybe not" she shrugged. He set down his tools and turned and looked at her.

"Well go on, let's here his advice" Daryl demanded. She crossed her arms. She gave him a sideways glance and now she was nervous. He was handsome and so dangerous and she hadn't been with a guy in four years, and the only one she even was with was a nerdy ex boyfriend that she went to high school with. She was positive he would be much more fun and adventurous then her ex.

"He said to keep you happy but don't interfere with you leading these people" her eyes were looking at his boots now. Daryl laughed and leaned against the wall of the prison.

"So good ole Merle thought that would be a good idea" Daryl chuckled a bit "and what if I am happy huh?" He snapped.

"Are you happy?" She said it before she could even think of what was coming out of her mouth.

"Is anybody happy in this world anymore?" He questioned raising his voice a little.

"Maggie and Glenn are, I think Carol and Merle are too" she replied in a very soft timid voice. He rolled his eyes.

"They are stupid if ya ask me! How's Glenn gonna feel if Maggie turns into a walker huh? What if Merle gets bit ya think carols gonna be able to shoot him dead? Hell no!" He turned and started to check the chain links.

"But right now is what matters don't ya think?" She asked. Daryl turned and looked at her he stepped forward grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in kissing her deeply. It took her a second to realize what happened and she kissed him back. He let her go and stared at her.

"Is that what ya wanted huh?" Daryl asked. Olivia stood there confused as to what she would say or do. Just then Glenn came running around the corner.

"We found where the walkers are getting in," Glenn yelled to them. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and took off running but not before he turned to make sure Olivia was safe and close behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

ab some of the wood pallets" Rick yelled and Daryl in one swift motion grabbed two and was running over.

"They're getting in and more are coming" Maggie yelled as she stabbed a walker right in the eye. Olivia pulled out her knife and ran over. She saw a walker going after Glenn while he was trying to patch up the hole and instincts kicked in. The walker grabbed Glenn's arm and Maggie looked over in horror. Olivia ran as fast as she could as slammed the knife into the back of the walker's head, causing it to instantly fall. Maggie sighed and nodded to her. Glenn shot her an appreciative look and continued to patch the hole with Rick.

"This isn't gonna hold for long! Maggie, Olivia run down the fence and call them to ya" Daryl shouted shooting an arrow straight through the head of a walker pushing up against the newly blocked hole. Olivia took her knife running it along the fence.

"Hey over here" she screamed. Maggie did the same.

"That was close" Rick said wiping the sweat from his brow. Glenn, Rick and Daryl began talking about how they need to do daily perimeter checks and find ways to block off the side of the building.

"Thank you" Maggie said honestly to Olivia. "I wasn't close enough, I thought I was gonna lose him" she said with a deep sigh as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"You don't have to thank me, I would do that for any of you, especially since you guys took me in, I know I'm new but I want to show you all that I really am a good person and I want to help" Olivia replied.

"I love him, I know it's stupid but I do. Some people look at us like were crazy for being in love but I feel like it's the only thing besides my dad and Beth getting me through all this. Glenn and I were meant to find each other," Maggie said hopelessly. Olivia just smiled and then looked over at the three men. Daryl was looking right at her, she shivered a little and then walked inside the prison.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly, it was Daryl.

"Ya did good," he said quickly. She looked around, nobody was near.

"What happened back there?" She asked quietly.

"They got through the fence" Daryl explained. She looked at him with disappointment.

"No. When you kis.." He held his hand up hushing her.

"Merle told you to keep yer mouth shut right?" Daryl asked. She nodded. "Then that's what yer gonna do" he finished and walked away from her. She stood there totally confused and unsure of what to do. She headed toward the kitchen to see if Carol needed any help.

"Need help with those" Olivia said pointing to the dishes. Carol nodded.

"Sure if you want too" she replied appreciatively. Olivia walked over and started drying the wet bowls on the counter. "Heard what you did out there, How you saved Glenn. Thank you" Carol said looking at the girl.

"Like I told Maggie you all don't have to thank me, I'm so grateful to everyone of you for taking me in" Olivia said as she set the dry dishes aside.

"Daryl's complicated" Carol said setting the dish down in the washtub. Olivia stopped drying "I don't know much about their lives before this but from what Merle told me it wasn't very nice, their daddy wasn't the best person in the world" Carol picked up a dish and continued to wash.

"Merle isn't afraid to let people know he cares about you" Olivia stated. Carols shrugged.

"Even though they are brothers and have some similar qualities they are very different. Merle took their home life in a different way. It's like he understood that it wasn't their fault. Daryl seemed to take it as he could never be loved" Carol said rinsing a dish and handing it over. "Plus the people here look to Daryl as a secret leader. We don't want rick to know that but we need the extra guidance" Carol added. Just as Olivia went to say something Merle walked in.

"What are you hens clucking about?" He asked leaning up against the sink.

"Oh you know just girly stuff, talking about who we think is cute, what outfit were gonna wear tomorrow." Carol stated with a small giggle. Merle chuckled and smiled at the women. Olivia stood there and wondered how bad it must have been for them growing up. If Merle could show affection why couldn't Daryl. A few kids running in, talking and laughing interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss carol" one girl asked, "Can we have a snack?" She said sitting on the bench.

"Okay but only a small one suppers gonna be ready soon and we don't want to spoil your appetites. Olivia will you cut them up some carrots?" Carol asked. Olivia nodded and walked over to get a knife.

"While yer waiting who wants to hear a story how ole Merle killed ten walkers at the same time?" Merle said excitedly. The kids all started giggling and yelling out me me!

Olivia finished chopping carrots for the kids and set them out on a plate. Carol was now sitting next to Merle entertaining the children so Olivia slipped out quietly. She began walking down the steps and into the tombs. She carefully turned every corner just so be sure and stopped I front of the room that Daryl had taken her to. She opened the door and to her surprised Daryl was in there cleaning his weapons. He slowly looked and had a scowl on his face.

"What are ya doin?" He murmured.

"I didn't think you would be down here" she replied shutting the door behind her.

"Well I am" he stated going back to cleaning.

"Do you mind if I stay?" She asked.

"Do what ya want" he replied simply, she sat down next to him.

"I always thought those things would be so hard to shoot" Olivia said for no reason just trying to make conversation. He nodded.

"Takes practice. I gotta go on a run tomorrow I'm takin ya with me"

"Okay!" She replied to eagerly.

"You act like were goin on a damn field trip" Daryl said looking up at her.

Olivia tried to ignore his smart-ass comment. "What are we going for?" She asked.

"We need some new sheets, clothes, books for the kids that kinda shit" Daryl replied.

"Okay sounds good, I'm gonna go get some sleep, leave ya to your cleaning" she said standing up. He didn't say anything as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

About an hour later Daryl came up from the tombs and headed to his cell, hoping she would be in his bunk. He slept so good with her there. He pulled back to curtain and found her curled up against the wall. He set his crossbow down quietly and climbed into the bed. Her shoulders were exposed so he covered them up with the blanket and then laid his head down on the pillow. Two nights in a row of actual sleep, He could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia woke up the next morning and saw Daryl lying next to her sleeping peacefully; she didn't want to move because she knew she would wake him. She felt him start to stir so she pretended to still be asleep. He sat up and stretched.

"ey, wake up" he said gently rubbing her knee. Olivia opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at him. "Were leavin in an hour so be ready," he said getting out of the bed and pulling his shirt on. He grabbed his bow slipped on his boots and was out of the cell. Olivia sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed a new one. She slipped it on and then walked out of the cell down the steps and into the shower room. She turned the water on and undressed.

"You sure you don't want more muscle goin with you?" Tyree asked Daryl.

"Nah, we should be alright, just goin to a small street with a few houses" Daryl replied arms crossed.

"What about the Governor?" Merle asked giving Daryl a stare "How ya gonna fend that bastard off with just you and Cinderella?" he said now crossing his arms and looking at Daryl.

"I tracked him myself and I know he went south and then East, wer goin north" Daryl replied confidently. Merle shrugged.

"Suit yer self" he patted his brothers shoulder and walked away. Just then Olivia came walking up. She was in Jeans a white tank top and boots. Daryl looked at her for a second and had to pull his eyes away before everyone noticed.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded.

"You two be careful out there, take the walkie and let us know if you run into any trouble" Rick said handing it over to him. "Your only going about ten miles away and these are military so they should reach" Rick added. Olivia took it and put it into her backpack. They walked out of the jail and headed for the SUV. She threw her bag into the back seat and hopped into the passenger. He set his bow down on the floor by her feet and started the car.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, a little nervous because this was the first time she had been out of the prison since she was rescued. She was excited though because it was her first time alone with Daryl, actually alone. They were driving down a deserted road, and saw a few walkers stumbling along the road.

"So where are we going?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"A few miles up the road there is a dead end street with a few big houses, to far out in the middle a no where for them to be completely looted, especially for what were looking for" he said hanging his hand out the window. She opened the glove box and pulled out the CD booklet. She began flipping through. Looking at all the discs.

"Wonder if any of these people are still alive?" she said kind of to herself. "Like is Taylor Swift stumbling around out there somewhere chewing on someone's leg" he started to laugh. She looked over at him in shock. "Did I just make YOU laugh?" she said with a smirk.

"Maybe" he said turning onto a street. "Almost there" he said nodding his head forward. She looked up and saw six huge houses. He pulled up to the biggest one. "Now I'm gonna get out and pull the garage door up. You hop over into the driver seat to pull the car in. Be ready though if there are a shit ton a walkers in there or some crazy guy with a gun we gotta get our asses outa here" Daryl gave her, her instructions. She took everything in and made sure she listened so she wouldn't screw up. He grabbed his bow and got out of the car and ran over to the garage and pulled up the door slowly. He pointed his bow and looked around. Nothing. He waved for her to pull in and closed the garage behind her. She turned the car off and hopped out. "Grab your knife, we gotta scope the house out" he said walking towards the door. She followed behind him. He opened the door and saw stuff scattered around, like someone was trying to leave in a hurry. He turned each corner slowly and looked around. The front door and windows were boarded up. He saw a staircase and a basement. "You go up I'll go down, anything happens, Scream and I'll be there," he said looking at her. She swallowed hard. She had survived on her own for so long, she knew she could handle it, but still something about him being right there made her feel so much better. Olivia started walking up the steps slowly. She made sure not to bump into anything. She turned into the first bedroom, the door was open. She checked around, looking in the closet, under the bed and in the master bathroom. Nothing. She walked down the hall and checked the next bedroom, then the bathroom. All Clear. The last room in the hall the door was closed. She walked over quietly and put her hand on the knob and swallowed hard. She listened but couldn't hear anything. She opened the door slowly. She looked around and stepped in. Next thing she knew she was knocked to the ground.

Daryl walked down the steps looking around; the basement was big, but very open. Not many spaces for anyone let alone a clumsy ass walker to hide. He turned around and headed back up the steps. Checking over the dining room and living room.

"Looks like the coast is clear" he called out to her. No reply. "Olivia?" he said walking over to the steps. He listened but didn't hear anything. Then he heard it. He ran up the steps and stopped at the top to listen. He saw the door cracked at the end of the hall. "Are you in there?" he called out. His Bow on his shoulder, afraid of what he would see but ready to fire" He poked the bow in the door and pushed it open. He looked around and his eyes went to the floor where Olivia was slumped over.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I hope you guys don't hate me for making Daryl a little bit of a jerk. I just feel like he was sort of acting like a little boy who likes a little girl and calls her names on the play ground. haha I hope you guys see that i'm not wanting to make him a bad guy at all! Trust me, he is a sweet heart in my eyes and hopefully my story portrays that too! Thanks for reading!**_

"Olivia" Daryl whispered, she looked up at him. His heart could have stopped beating right there. He thought she was dead, and then he realized she was covered in blood. He bent down "what happened?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"She was just a kid," Olivia said pointing to the lifeless body across the room. "I walked in and she was behind the door. She tried to attack me," Olivia was crying now.

"We're ya bit?" He asked she shook her head no. He hurried up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to her feet.

"You had to" he said walking her out of the room. "It was either her er you" he grabbed his bow and brought her outside the door. He walked back in and made sure the walker was dead and then closed the door behind him as he left.

He brought her into the master bedroom and sat her on the bed, he began going through drawers and pulling out sheets and clothes. She sat there quietly and he stopped and looked at her. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I remember the first kid I had ta kill," Daryl said looking straight ahead. She looked over at him, waiting to hear his story. "When this whole out break happened I though there was no way it was gonna get to us. I was wrong, went to sleep one night woke up the next day ta go huntin, I walk outside with Merle and my neighbor was coming at me" he took a deep breath and continued. "I called out to him and he just started running faster towards me, lookin all crazy. I grabbed an axe I was usin the day before and swung with all my might. Went straight into his neck. Merle and I looked at each other like we both gone crazy, then I heard it. I turned around and saw him runnin at me, he was only seven. I knew Merle wasn't gonna do it and he was just gettin closer so I picked the axe up again." Daryl looked at his hands and nervously picked at a callous. Olivia wiped her tears and looked at him. He turned and looked at her.

That's when it happened. She leaned in and kissed him. Next thing she knew his hands were on her face and they were falling back onto the big king sized bed. Daryl was on top of her kissing her like he had wanted to for so long. She pulled his jacket off of his shoulders with out breaking the kiss. She reached down and began unbuttoning his jeans. He kicked his boots off and she did too. Still kissing him she pulled his pants down and now worked on hers. He helped her pull the jeans off. The next thing they both knew he was inside her and it was like an electric shock went off. She grabbed onto him tightly never wanting the moment to end.

He pulled his pants up and slipped his boots back on. She was buttoning up her jeans when he cleared his throat. She looked up at him.

"It's been a while, ya know since the last time I did that" he began gathering sheets again.

"Me too" she admitted "it was great, I could do it again right now" she blurted out. He looked up at her both of their faces blushing red.

"I think we better get this shit and head back to the prison fore it gets to dark" he tried to hide his smile as he pulled more stuff out if drawers. "Check the closet for suitcases" he nodded over towards the door, and she did because she would do what ever this man told her to do. She wanted nothing but to feel that way again and if that meant listening to his every word she would.

He carried the last suitcase into the garage and loaded it into the trunk.

"We got a lot," Olivia said closing the hatch. He looked at her and nodded. "That comforter up there was really nice," she said with a smile remembering what happened on it.

"Ya want it?" He asked her. She nodded. Before she could blink he was in the house up the steps and back down with the comforter in his hands. "It's yours," he said putting it in the back of the car. She smiled.

"It's ours" she corrected him. He looked over at her and nodded.

"Yea I guess it is" he replied and then he walked around to the other side of the car. "Wanna drive home?" He asked. She nodded and he tossed her the keys. She happily walked over and got into the drivers side. She liked this side of Daryl, the sweet real side of him. The side he was afraid to show to everyone else.

He closed the garage and got into the passenger side.

"Wish we could take that bed back with us" he said staring at her and then out the window. "That prison bunk ain't very comfortable," he added.

"No but I don't mind it, better then the woods" she replied. She stared ahead at the open road.

"Next time we go out wer gonna take my bike or the charger" Daryl said with a smile "I'll let you drive it" he added.

"The bike!?" She said sarcastically. He just laughed and looked over at her. She was focusing on the road and looked so pretty with the dim sun hitting her face. He was afraid of his feelings but he knew he couldn't lie to himself. He tried being mean to her and ignoring her, it didn't work. He didn't want to get caught up but at this point he couldn't help it.

When they pulled up to the prison the sun was nearly set and Michone opened the gate for them. They pulled the suv up and Glenn and Tyreese came out to help unload. Olivia went to help but Daryl put his hand over hers.

"You go take a shower ya had a rough afternoon. Go wash that blood off. I'll be down in a few" he whispered, she looked at him mouthed thank you and was out if his site.

"Looks like you got a lot" Glenn said grabbing a suitcase. "You guys run into any trouble?" He asked Daryl shook his head and lit up a cigarette.

"Nah, just one walker. A little girl. Olivia took it pretty hard. She never had ta kill a kid before" Daryl said exhaling smoke. Glenn sighed.

"Good thing you were there for her man" Glenn replied honestly. Daryl nodded.

"You guys go in ill grab the last bag when I finished with this." Glenn threw the bag over his shoulder and walked inside. Just when Daryl thought he was alone Carol walked up beside him. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"So.." She said rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So what Carol?" He asked.

"You guys were gone pretty long if ya didn't run into any trouble what held ya up?" She asked. He looked down at her.

"Damnit women" Daryl said inhaling smoke. "Is it obvious?" He asked looking around.

"To everyone else no. To me yes"

"How?"

"I just know you Dixon's like the back of my hand" she laughed. He shook his head.

"We may have messed around a little" Daryl admitted.

"Good" she smirked.

"Whys it matter so much to you anyway?" He asked.

"I'm sick of you moping around here all depressed you deserve to be happy. You are much more handsome without a scowl on your face" she nudged his shoulder.

"Carol ya out here?" They both heard Merle and turned to the doorway,

"Coming dear," she said happily. She turned back once and smiled and Daryl and she was gone through the door.

Everyone had settled down and Daryl decided to go find Olivia. He walked towards the shower room and heard the water running. He also heard her crying, his first instinct was to run, pretend like he never even heard her but in his heart he knew he should go check on her. He walked in she was sitting naked on the floor the water running down over her. He grabbed the biggest towel he could find, he turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her. He sat down on the ground, not caring how wet his pants were going to get. He pulled her into his lap and pulled another towel from the shelf and put that around her.

"You must think I'm crazy," she said between sobs.

"Anyone interested in me has to be a little off" he said with a smirk as he stroked her wet hair. She looked up at him.

"I was a pediatric nurse, I was never supposed to hurt children I was supposed to protect them" she sobbed into his shoulder, he knew anything he said in that moment wouldn't make her feel better so he say there on the cold wet floor trying to keep her warm and let her cry on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on yer gonna get sick" he said standing her up. "I brought you these" he said handing her a thick pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He dried off her back and then helped her pull the sweatshirt over her head. She dried her legs and then stood up and pulled the pants up.

"Thank you" she said leaning her head on his chest.

"I didn't want to get involved with you" he said holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "But I think it's a little to late to worry bout all that"

"You don't have to... We won't tell anyone" she looked at him.

"They'll figure it out. Carol knows" he shrugged.

"How?" She asked. "I didn't say anything," she said nervously.

"I know she's like a damn mind reader. Now come on let's get ya in bed and under that blanket ya love," he said ushering her out of the room. She followed him out of the room but they were suddenly interrupted by a walker moving slowly down the hallway. "Shit" Daryl whispered. She looked at him; she finally realized she was defenseless. She had no weapons and she didn't see Daryl's crossbow. Suddenly he put his hand up to her chest telling her not to move and bent down and pulled a giant knife out of his boot. He walked forward and about the time the walker headed towards him he stabbed it right through the eye. She sighed and looked over at him. He walked towards her and went to speak, but then they heard it. More moans coming from the direction the other walker was coming from. She looked at him scared. "You run up stairs get Glenn, Tyreese, Rick, and Merle and send um down here" Daryl said holding his knife ready to fight.

"No, I'm not leaving you down here!" she said angrily.

"You go, I can't worry about you while trying to take care of this problem! Go QUICK" he said and then he turned and was heading towards the noises. Olivia took off running as fast as she could. Once she came in eyesight of the cellblock she started yelling.

"MERLE! GLENN" She screamed. Merle popped his head out of the cell "Its Daryl, there is walkers down there! I don't know how many but you guys need to get down there!" she yelled. Merle was out the door faster then she had ever seen him move.

"DOES HE HAVE HIS BOW?" Merle yelled walking down the steps.

"No, he only has a knife!" Glenn and Tryeese were out and ready to fight with Rick closely behind them. "He's by the showers!" She called out as the men ran past her. She stood there watching them with her arms wrapped around her chest. She just wanted to know if Daryl was okay. Carol walked over and put her arm around her shoulder.

The guys ran down toward the shower room and saw a few dead walker bodies on the ground.

"DARYL" Merle screamed. Glenn shushed him but Merle just shot him a dirty look. They heard moaning coming from around the corner and merle took off running. He turned the corner and saw Daryl cornered and ran over with the other three men in tow. Merle slit the throat of a walker who tried to get in his way. Tyreese took a sledgehammer to the head, and Glenn and Rick took knives to the back of the heads of two headed towards Daryl.

"Come on sweetie, we gotta lock this up, just incase" she said pulling the cellblock door closed. Olivia and Carol stood there and looked into the darkness, both women standing there silently listening for the slightest noise.

By now they were sitting on the steps staring into the dark, Olivia's head rested against the railing and Carol's resting in her hands. Maggie was sitting on the ground with her arms around her knees. Suddenly they heard a noise and at the same time all women stood up. They heard keys jingle so they knew that someone was coming back.

Rick reached in and unlocked the door. All the men walked in, Daryl coming in last. Olivia pushed past Merle and ran up to Daryl wrapping her arms up around his neck and kissing him. He stood there eyes wide open in total shock.

"I knew it!" Glenn yelled out excitedly. Olivia stopped realizing what she was doing and that she did it in front of everyone.

"Alright, this ain't a free show, everyone get some sleep, we got a busy day tomorrow." Daryl commanded. "Merle you take watch with Carol" He said pointing to the two of them.

"All right brother" Merle said putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Good job down there" He added. Daryl nodded and headed up the steps. Olivia's face was bright red.

"Well go on up there and follow him," Maggie said with a smile as she took Glenn's hand. She hurried up the steps and walked into the cell behind Daryl.

"Well that really helped um figure it out real quick" Daryl said sitting down on the bed.

"I am so sorry, it's just when I saw you come walking through that door, I couldn't help it. I was so worried" she sat down next to him.

"I do this every day are you gonna panic every time I'm out of yer sight?" he asked.

"Are you gonna panic when I'm out of your sight?" she replied.

"No because when yer not with me, you will be locked up in here so nothing can hurt ya" he said putting his hand down on top of hers. She smiled. She leaned over and kissed him again. This time he returned the kiss, very passionately. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You need some rest and so do I," he said scooting her over to the wall.

"We got a busy day tomorrow, someone let those walkers in and we gotta put a stop to this," he said lying down next to her. She rolled over and looked at him. He was laying on his back hands over his head.

"Are things gonna get bad?" she asked. He finally looked at her.

"If who I think is behind this actually is, then ya"

"That Governor guy?" she asked. He nodded. "What did he do?" she asked quietly.

"Aside from being a psycho, he killed Andrea, attacked the prison, and tried to kill Merle" Daryl said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Are you going to kill him?" she was a little nervous.

"If I can, in a heart beat" he reached over and took her hand. "And I want you to stay away when we go looking for him" he added. She went to protest but he put his hand up "If he hurts you I will have to torture him instead of just plain ole killin him" Daryl said shaking the thoughts out of his head. She put her face a little closer to his.

"But what if he kills you?" she asked. She had a look of pure concern on her face now.

"That one eyed bastard don't stand a chance against me," Daryl said with a cocky smile. She looked at him and giggled.

"I hope so" she leaned in a little and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Now stop all that before I get all riled up, we both need sleep, who knows what tomorrows gonna bring" he said kissing her one more time. She pulled away and snuggled her head on his chest. He looked down at her a little confused. This was their first time cuddling and it felt a little weird to him. Daryl Dixon was not a cuddler, but for her, he would make an exception.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while….I have been working a lot of over time! I promise to try to post more often!**

Olivia woke up and this time Daryl was fast asleep and she climbed out of the bed slowly. Looking back at him she smiled as he was lightly snoring. She walked slowly out of the cell and met Glenn at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey were goin on a run to a hardware store a few miles away. Wanna come?" He asked. She looked at him and then up the steps and then back at Glenn.

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

"Five maybe ten min" Glenn replied.

Olivia was outside helping Glenn and Rick load up the car. Maggie gave Glenn a kiss and then he hopped in the front seat and looked at Rick.

"Ready?" Rick asked looking from Glenn to Olivia. They both nodded and off they went.

Daryl opened his eyes slowly and stretched his arms out above his head. He turned to his side to see Olivia gone. He shrugged and slowly sat up. After five minuets of stretching and yawning he finally made his way down stairs. He looked up at the clock.

"Why'd ya let me sleep so late?" Daryl looked over at Merle who was looking out the window. "Ya know we gotta figure out the problem with the walkers." He added. Merle looked over at him and chuckled.

"Number one, I ain't yer damn personal alarm clock. Two Rick, Glenn and Cinderella went to go get some supplies." Daryl nodded but then looked up at him.

"What do you mean went to get supplies?" Daryl asked.

"What did you wake up stupid?" Merle asked. "What does it mean when you go get supplies?" Merle asked mocking Daryl.

"I know what it means dumb ass, why did they take Olivia?" Daryl was irritated.

"Jesus little brother I don't know" Merle said walking over to him. "What's the big deal?" Merle asked.

"Nothin, I'm gonna take watch" Daryl said standing up and quickly walking out of the cafeteria. Merle watched his brother kick the table as we walked out towards the yard.

"He's got it bad" carols said sneaking up behind him. Merle turned around.

"Kinda like I got it for you? "He said leaning down and pulling the small women up for a kiss. "Never thought it would take and apocalypse and jail to calm ole Merle down" he said kidding her one more time before setting her down.

"Stupid" Daryl muttered to himself. Maggie walked up behind him.

"What's stupid?" She asked. He spun around quickly.

"Jesus ya scared me," Daryl said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Maggie replied "but what's stupid?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Nothin it's nothin"

"Your worried." Maggie stated. He looked down at the ground and then back up at her slightly. "It's okay to be worried Daryl. I worry every time Glenn goes out those gates just like he worries when I go. It's normal you care about her"

"Yea well I don't act like this! She shoulda told me. I woulda went she could stayed here," he said lighting up a cigarette.

"She wants to help" Maggie smiled.

"Well she can get in the kitchen and cook like Carol. Or she can read the kids a story er somethin" Daryl replied.

"She's not that kinda girl and you know that. She wants to do her part and that's how she does it" Maggie stated. "They'll be back soon and they will all be fine" she added. He took a drag of his cigarette and looked at her.

"Hope yer right," he said wrapping his fingers around the chain link fence.

Olivia grabbed batteries and other nick knacks off the shelves and shoved them into her backpack. Rick and Glenn were on opposite ends of the store grabbing other supplies. She heard a noise and turned quickly with her gun pointed out. She looked around and saw nothing she turned back to the batteries and then she felt it. Something hard hit the back of her head and she went down.

Glenn and Rick both heard the thud and crashing of the shelves. Both men walked slowly towards where the noise came from meeting in the middle of the store.

"Olivia?" Rick called out in a whisper. Nothing he looked at Glenn who had his baseball bat out walking toward where they last saw her. Both men stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was standing over her.

"Well well well" the governor said with a grin "Rick and Glenn was it?" He asked. Glenn shot him a dirty look.

"Now we don't want any trouble move away from her and be on your way" Rick ordered. The governor laughed.

"So she with you?" He asked. " Is she important" he asked with an even bigger grin. Neither men answered. "You know we had a deal you hand over Michonne this whole thing would have went away. Well you fell through on that deal and now I feel like I can just take her," he said looking at the two men with him. Glenn rushed forward with his bat held high but stopped when the two men pointed their guns right at him. Rick quickly drew his and stared at the governor.

Olivia heard noises, sounded like voices. She couldn't make out who it was. Daryl? No. Rick? No. It was a voice she didn't recognize. She opened her eyes a sliver and saw guns drawn. She had little time to react and she had no clue how she did it but she stood up and had her knife to the tall mans throat.

"Everybody stop" she yelled. Her head was spinning and she was so confused.

"Don't do anything stupid," the governor said in a calming voice "now lower your guns boys" he said to his men. Both men quickly had their guns at their sides.

"Rick Glenn grab our bags." She said quickly. She felt like she was going to throw up and she was pretty sure the back of her head was bleeding. "Were gonna leave here and your not gonna give us any trouble. In fact you're going to be a gentlemen and walk me to the car" she said softly.

"Yes mam" he said angrily. She walked backwards to the car with Glenn guiding her and he knife of the governors' jugular.

"You to stay here" Rick demanded. Both the men looked at him and didn't move. They walked out the back entrance of the store and loaded up the car.

"I'm gonna kill you." The governor said quietly.

"No your not" she snapped back. "Now give Rick your gun," she said pressing the knife closer to his throat. He reluctantly handed over the gun. Rick quickly disassembled it and kept the bullets. He tossed the gun across the parking lot. Olivia watched them get in and she opened the door. She held the knife still and nodded to Rick. She pulled the knife away kicked him in the back and Rick sped off.

The ride was silent and Olivia was having a hard time focusing.

"You okay?" Glenn turned and looked at her. She nodded and went to speak and then she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Concussion?" Glenn asked looking nervously at Rick.

"Probably but we need to get her back to the prison so Hershel can look at her" Rick said stepping on the gas peddle a little harder.

Daryl was pacing back and forth along the fence and the sun was starting to get low in the sky. Carol and Merle sat in the tower and watched him. They noticed him life his head as if he heard something. Then the SUV came speeding around the corner. Maggie opened up the gate and let them in. Daryl ran up to the back door as it came to a stop. Glenn hopped out and stepped in front of him.

"Now just relax Daryl" Glenn said calmly.

"Relax? Why ya tellin me to relax? What the hell happened?" He pushed past Glenn and pulled the door open. Olivia was slumped over in the front seat. Anger came over his whole body. By then Merle was at his side and trying to calm him. Daryl pushed Merle with all his might nearly knocking him off his feet. He pulled her out and was holding her in his arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Daryl yelled.

"We had a little incident…" Rick started.

"An incident?" Daryl sounded shocked.

"Yes, and we will explain all about it after we get her to Hershel and make sure its just a concussion" Rick said leading the way into the prison.

"What happened?" Hershel asked as he and Beth stood up and walked over to them. "Was she bit?" He asked. Daryl shot Rick and Glenn a mean look.

"No, just attacked, but not by a walker" Glenn said grabbing Maggie's hand. Hershel nodded for Daryl to follow him into his cellblock. Daryl laid her down on the cot and stood over her. "Lift her head slowly" Hershel said sitting down next to her. He examined the back of her head and nodded and Daryl gently set her head down on the pillow. "She doesn't look like she needs stitches," Hershel confirmed. "But she is knocked out pretty good" he added. Daryl breathed hard and looked at the group.

"Carol don't leave her side," he demanded. "You two come with me, we needa talk" He said storming out of the cell. The group watched him storm out of the cell and Rick and Glenn followed. Merle also followed to keep watch and control his little brother if need be. Once the men all got outside Daryl unleashed.

"What the fuck happened? Why would you take her on a run without me!?" He yelled. Rick and Glenn stood there letting him get his anger out. "Who did this?"

"Now just take a breath little brother," Merle said quickly. Daryl glared at him.

"We were in a store" Glenn spoke up "And we heard a noise, we checked the whole place before we split up and I don't know where they came in from." Glenn finished.

"They who?" Daryl asked getting inches from Glenn's face.

"Now its not his fault Daryl" Rick stepped in-between the two. "And it isn't mine either" he said quickly. Daryl backed off a little and looked at them.

"So whose was it?" Daryl's tone became a little quieter but still filled with anger.

"The governor" Glenn spit out. Daryl's face turned bright red and he began pacing. He grabbed his bow from off the table and began walking towards his bike. The three men followed after him.

"Now slow down fore ya get yerself killed" Merle stood in his way. Daryl just looked at him. "What good are you ta her in she wakes up and your dead?" Merle asked. Daryl's arm went limp and he sat down on the picnic table.

"I'm gonna kill um" Daryl said as he took out a smoke.

"We really didn't mean for anything to happen to her, and it could have been any of us they just came across her first," Glenn said honestly. Daryl looked up at him and nodded.

"She saved our asses too" Rick added. Daryl looked up puzzled.

"Cinderella? How'd she do that knocked out cold?" Merle asked.

"I don't know, we had guns pointed at each other and neck thing I know she's up on her feet with a knife to the bastards throat" Rick said shrugging his shoulders. Daryl cracked a small smile but then quickly went back to a look of anger.

"I'm gonna kill um" he repeated.

"In time" Glenn said nodding "I want him dead too, after what he did to Maggie…" Glenn trailed off. Daryl stood and realized that Glenn had been there too and but a hand on his shoulder. Glenn looked up at him.

"I know you get it, sorry fer yellin at ya" Daryl said honestly. Glenn nodded.

"We will come up with a plan, now that we know where he was you can track him from there, We will find him, and kill him" Rick said folding his arms. Daryl nodded and then looked back at the door.

"I'm gonna get in there and sit with er" he said walking towards the steps. Merle, Glenn and Rick all stood there relieved that Daryl didn't explode.

Olivia could hear a ringing noise. It sounded like a school bell that wouldn't stop. Over and over and over it was making her crazy. She began to scream. Next thing she knew her eyes were open and she was siting up in the bed. She looked around her whole body sweating and a very startled Daryl at her side. There was a chair against the wall and he looked like he had been sleeping.

"Shhh" he said pulling her in for a hug "Your safe, your with me" he said holding her tight. She felt so weak but she wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around him. She mustered all her strength and did just that. He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there.

"I met him today" she whispered. He pulled away and looked down at her. He had so much anger in his eyes, but his face was still filled with worry.

"I know I heard, and now I'm really gonna kill um" Daryl whispered back.

"Not tonight" she muttered "stay with me tonight" she was pleading. He laid her body down on the bed and was leaning over her now.

"I aint goin anywhere" he said staring right at her. His eyes peering down into hers. She lifted her head a little and winced in pain. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and leaned his head down and kissed her lips. Her head now resting on the pillow and her arms wrapped around her shoulder. She began kissing him back passionately. "Settle down. I don't want ya to use up to much of yer energy ya had a rough day," he said pulling away from the kiss. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"If I'm gonna run out of energy doing anything today I want it to be this" she said quietly. He leaned back down and continued to kiss her. Suddenly their clothes were off and they were tangled in the giant comforter that he had taken for her.


End file.
